


As He Deserves

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Intersex, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED → I would love nothing more to see Dante stretched wide by his pregnant belly and get stuffed on top of that. I just want to see his body covered in curves. Curvy hips and thighs. He's got muscle under that flab so he's carrying himself with pride. Well, that is, when he wants to move.





	As He Deserves

This… this is everything to me. Dante being huge and plush, rich and ripe and fertile as he grows new life in his bountiful womb. He has the power to feed his young with ease and carries them proudly, flaunting his tremendous baby-swollen belly. Everybody needs to see it. They should admire it and touch it, worship his stomach and his body as he truly deserves.

Stretch marks look good on him. The deeper the better. Bold and bright and so beautiful, scoring red grooves into his straining gut… he looks like he’s going to burst but he assures you it’s the sexiest he’s ever felt.

Pregnancy makes his thighs thicker, his ass fatter and his tits heavier. He swells with extra flesh and isn’t the slightest bit ashamed or embarrassed about it! There’s just more to love and to grab onto when you fuck him! Like being crammed full of young would put him off the taste of cock in any of his holes, ha! The way he groans and holds his agonising brood as he’s fucked is alluring enough to make you want to fuck him harder.

But as he comes closer to term, he doesn’t stop growing at all. His body aches and his muscles strain when he stands and he needs to support his sagging, agonising belly when he walks— you can see how much it hurts him despite all of his otherworldly strength. Yet he still beams with pride, even as he’s forced to waddle instead of stride with purpose. Dante doesn’t complain. He just grins through it all, cradling his back-breaking bellyful of brood like they’re the most precious thing he will ever have.

Fucking him feels amazing. Stranded on his back, Dante struggles to get his legs wide enough to reach around his huge belly to get his knees up. You hear him wheeze as he leans back, hips up, so that you can prop him up and his brood press down on his lungs. But now you can tuck his ridiculous cock and sagging balls out of the way to see his pussy, you can take your sweet time on eating him out. You rub his aching muscles as you suck his fat, cock-like clit and feel his lips swell and flush as you move down to slurp on his juicy, preggo cunt. Dante moans openly, until you pull away.

_“H-Hey… what’re you—?”_

He’s cut off when you mount him and slide your thick, pulsing cock into his slobbering, silken pussy with a wet, disgusting, delicious slurp. All Dante can do is throw his head back and groan like a bitch while he gropes his fat, straining tits and dripping, reddened nipples; drops turn into lines and soon enough, he’s gushing milk and sobbing as you ream his sloppy gash and pummel his cervix. You grip his belly and feel the monstrous spawn thrashing inside of him, all jostling for space as they try to escape the intrusive moment and bang up against his sealed, tight cervix and the head of your cock.

Dante’s prick leaks off to the side. You grab it and jack him off roughly, tormenting him with his tight foreskin and wicked grasp. It’s all he needs to tip him over the edge.

You both spunk at the same time, you dumping your load into Dante’s beaten pussy and Dante off to his side. When you finish, you see he’s still twitching and spurting… so you unsheathe yourself from him and get down to suckle the head of his imposing cock. You get to watch your load spill out of Dante’s slackened, gaping pussy and how it winks and speaks as he cries out and rewards you with a weak squirt of demonic cum.

He looks amazing. Wet with sweat, tears, milk, semen and grool, Dante glistens as he labours for breath beneath his twitching, heaving belly.

You already want to fuck him again. ❤︎


End file.
